


Liberi Fatales

by kyraensui



Series: Distant Worlds [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: It seems 'obsession' is a family trait. Just like his Father's with the Black Lion.Lotor's current obsession? The Red Paladin.Meanwhile, the Paladins comes to term of Shiro's disappearance and Keith's new role as their Leader. Things become complicated with Lance's feelings comes into the mix and the Lions' decisions about their pilots.





	1. Prince of the Galra Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My mind needs to slow down with ideas. I need to concentrate my current fics before making a new one, but no, it has to disturb me so here it is. 
> 
> This story sets up after the end of Season 2 with my own twists and portrayals. 
> 
> This chapter contains Lotor's POV of his first meeting with the Red Paladin back in Episode 9 of Season 2.

A tall, bulky armored Galran soldier bowed. "Prince Lotor, the witch Haggar has summoned your presence back to Command Center."  
  
"Oh does she." as the prince watched himself from the small mirror that was being held by one of his female servants. Without bothering to look, "Did something happened to my dear Father perhaps?"  
  
The solider stood straight. "He was defeated by Voltron."  
  
Another female servant adjusted his royal Galran armor on his shoulder while keeping the prince's silky, pearl-colored hair straight and out. With two more servants adjusting the rest of his royal outfits and strapping parts of his rough, dark purple metallic armor around his chest, wrists, and shins. His trusted swords strapped around his waist with a good snug against his body.  
  
"Get this ship ready to jump. It has been awhile I've return home."  
  
"Vrepit Sa." The solider saluted and left.  
  
A mischievous grin etched as Lotor dismissively waved at his servants and walked towards the far end of his room where he stopped in front of the glass window. The view of the vast space with the sea of sparkling stars, he crossed his hands behind his back as he admired the view.  
  
The current view was much more beautiful and serene than his previous trip. Sound of his own amuse chuckle echoed in the silent room and placed his gloved hand on the glass.

 

* * *

  
  
The flashback memories of being trapped in his own craft in that hideous planet-eating Weblum's stomach.

It was pure luck that his craft was not damaged, but instead, get wrapped up by the creature's veins. Lotor wasn't stupid to get out of his confined space as he knew about the creature's inside defense system. So, he just waited out.  
  
Waited. For how ever long he was confined. He lost track of time after counting one hundred ticks. It was excruciating boring until he saw someone.  
  
Someone in a red space suit crash landing on his craft. It seems that unknown specie fell out from the first stomach, but stood up with a sword in its hand. He knew what was on its hand before it became a red sword. He recognized that particular weapon from seeing it attached to his Father's side.  
  
A bayard. The Paladin's personal weapon.

  
  
_So, this one is a Paladin. The Red Paladin._

  
  
He watched as the Red Paladin sliced up the Weblum's thick veins before holding up his sword straight up and readying to strike.

  
  
**_"Don't move. I'm here to help."_ **

  
  
_Amusing._ It was a male. A young one based on his commanding voice.

  
  
No one commands the Prince of Galra Empire of what to do, but he's letting it slide, for now. After all, this one does not seem to know who's he helping. A sly grin formed underneath his helmet as he watched the Red Paladin sliced off the top of his space craft and held out his hand.  
  
The moment he grabbed onto the Red Paladin's outstretch gloved hand and was pulled up slowly, the Red Paladin immediately took his blaster from his side as he was pulled roughly to the side, charged up his blaster and aiming straight at him. Minus of not pulling the trigger, this one didn't seem to hesitate and just kept his position tall and straight with emitting confidence. He could feel the Red Paladin's stare at him behind the helmet.

  
  
_Not weak as he physically looked._

 

He wondered what kind of creature is the Red Paladin underneath his space suit. Almost same build and height as himself, he could tell from his outward suited appearance that he was not Galra as they are capable of adapting to harsh environments. This one is completely covered and protected.

  
  
**_"You're Galra."_ **

  
  
A quiet chuckle escaped from his lips. He must of saw the Galran Empire symbol on his suit. _I'm more than that, Red Paladin._

  
  
Of course, the fun had to end when those disgusting jelly-like creatures spotted them and decided to launch its stupid group attack.  
  
Lotor must admit. The Red Paladin was smart to notice his tactic of making his own craft a bomb. What he didn't anticipated on was the Red Paladin activating his shield from his armor and shielded the blast as they both fell into the Weblum's other parts of its stomach.

Even though, the Red Paladin was protecting himself mostly, Lotor knew he was also protecting him.

 

_Foolish, soft-hearted Paladin._

  
  
With true Galran instinct, Lotor got up from his fall and ran quickly towards his blaster when the Red Paladin got up and tried to shoot at him. After being flipped over and yanking his weapon back, he aimed his blaster towards the Red Paladin as he raised up his shield up again, but the shots went past him and straight at the three jelly-like creatures behind.

  
  
**_"I guess you can keep your weapon."_ **

 

He smiled. _We're even then._

  
  
It wasn't long before they made it the third stomach when another Paladin flew towards them. The big Yellow one.  
  
Without much care, Lotor quietly jetted towards the stomach where the scaultrites would be produced and looked around for any remnant of the sought-after crystals while being amused at two Paladins' conversation behind him. Too amused when the Yellow Paladin thought he was a friend with his partner. The idea amused him greatly and might as well take advantage of it next time. To take down Voltron, one must strike the core.

Voltron's main core? It was their soft-hearted Paladins. Pick them off one by one starting with the Red Paladin.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the Paladins made a loud commotion and their weapons out and ready as the Weblum's defense creatures came back for round three. Those things are starting to be very annoying as they were being attacked. Whatever the conversation those two Paladins had, it seemed the Yellow Paladin had an idea and he watched as the big one being sucked out through its hole.  
  
It was just him and the Red Paladin again. Against those annoying creatures. But he doesn't seem to mind as he was enjoying his silent bonding time even though they were in a life and death situation as they waited for the Yellow Paladin to make his move.  
  
The Yellow Paladin must of provoke the Weblum as it was charging up. With his lion. Finding a good hiding spot, both him and the Red Paladin flew into an opening as the Red Paladin raised his shield up again to block the intense heat of the Weblum's deadly ray.  
  
Amused, he decided to take one for himself as the Red Paladin gathered the scaultrites into the space bags.

  
  
**_"So, you're just like the rest of 'em."_ **

  
  
He smiled. _Close, but I'm not._

 

* * *

  
  
  
Lady luck must been on his side again. He will get to see the Red Paladin again due to his Father's demise.  
  
He'll thank all the Paladins later, but he want to personally give his thanks to the Red Paladin first from his unnecessary confinement.  
  
With an amused smile, he turned away from the window and calmly walked towards the door as if he owned the galaxy around him.  
  
After all, this was the same Paladin who was foolish and stupidly brave to not only take the Red Lion from the Empire after 10,000 years of imprisonment, had the guts to fight with one of Haggar's Druids from one of the Empire's secret Quintessence facilities, and had a serious death wish to battle his Father. All by himself.  
  
He knew those important piece information from his own personal network within the Empire after his return. His curiosity and pride got the best of him.

He will seek out the Red Paladin on his personal accord. 

Until then, he has an Empire waiting to be reign glorious once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Next chapter will be Keith's POV and his piloting of the Black Lion back in Episode 1 of Season 2.
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. The Red Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I've decided to make it a series after the idea of making the first five chapters as their POVs. Their insights and thoughts before jumping to main story line. 
> 
> Part 1 will their POVs. Main story will start in Part 2.

Exhaustion. Everything felt exhausting to continue. It was too much and too soon to handle for being a leader of Voltron.  
  
Keith just flopped back on his bed with one arm over his chest and another over his eyes while his legs laid out straight. He let out a huge sigh and rolled on his side with his head resting on his folded arms.  
  
  
How did Shiro handled this much pressure?  
  
  
_Shiro._

  
**_"Patience yields focus."_ **  
  
  
**_"That really stayed with you, didn't it?"_ **  
  
  
**_"You've given me some good advice."_ **  
  
  
**_"If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different."_ **

  
  
  
It was true. Shiro was his hope. His reason of life. Without him, he wouldn't be where he was now. From an orphan without a purpose or hope to Garrison fighter pilot cadet who got kicked out later to becoming the Red Paladin who defends the universe with the most powerful weapon, Voltron.  
  
It was almost two whole Earth months since his disappearance.  
  
The Paladin role alone was enough to be stressful with, but adding the leader role and piloting a Lion that wasn't his was overwhelming. He wanted to pass it off to someone who was more qualified to lead. Everyone knew how hot-headed he was and always jumping to battles without a thought or plan. Like when he went to battle against Zarkon alone. That didn't pleased anyone, but it was his only thought of saving Black. To strike head-on.  
  
Why did Shiro choose him as the leader? Why? Allura was most suited as their leader. She was headstrong and confident with her role as the princess so it would be a given.  
  
It wasn't the case. Shiro had told both Allura and Coran about his decision after their rescue. Allura mentioned how Keith was more open in acceptances while staying cautious. It was a trait that Allura was currently lacking in, but can be improved with more gain experiences.

  
  
  
_**"Keith, I want you to lead Voltron."** _  
  
  
_**"Stop saying that, Shiro. You'll be alright."** _

  
  
Those words kept repeating in Keith's mind ever since then. He had ask Black for permission to fly her to save Shiro, her chosen Paladin. He was surprised how spacious the cockpit was, but her controls were different from Red. Black was a much bigger Lion than Red so her movements are slower, but with great strength and power.

  
  
_**"You'll have to control your emotions if you're going to lead this group someday."** _  
  
_**"Lead the group?"** _  
  
_**"When we were stranded, I told you, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron."** _  
  
_**"I thought you were just delirious in pain. Why would you make me the leader?"** _  
  
_**"Because I know what you're capable of, if you can learn some self-discipline."** _

  
  
  
Shiro had to mention it again when they went to Blade of Marmora base. He was very firm with his decision and his own life. Why didn't Keith noticed how much pain Shiro was hiding? If he had noticed, then he would be still here? Would he?  
  
  
But he was not alone with his decision. Black Lion had imputed her own opinion and Keith could tell how much both Shiro and Black had talked about this. Black had been watching Keith before Shiro noticed and was happy (but felt sad) that her Paladin had the same thought.  
  
What shook Keith the most was Red.  
  
She ONLY agreed to let Keith go and accept their new switch up. It was AFTER she locked him in her cockpit with the shield barrier up and had a loud roaring arguments with Black and the other Lions which Keith had left with one massive headache from listening all their roars in his mind before Red gave a soothing purr and apology. He still love Red.  
  
At least, they let Keith keep his red uniform. However, he had to give up his Red bayard to its new owner and carry the Black bayard. The symbol of leadership. The very weapon that Shiro finally obtained from Zarkon before his disappearance.  
  
Keith rolled on his back again and staring up at the white ceiling.    
  
  
_Red._  
  
  
He could feel her familiar purr in the back of his mind with a smile. Red was giving her new pilot some headaches. Keith can't really blame her, but it was something they learned to accept. More than once, he had to step in and helped (more like saving) with her new pilot. Allura did mentioned how temperamental and most difficult Red was to pilot.  
  
How did the idiot think he would pilot within a few ticks? It took Keith being sucked out of the Galra ship for Red to accept him. He had a feeling that Red just wanted to give him a hard time before accepting. It felt different not seeing himself in Red.

  
  
  
_**"If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight."** _

  
  
  
They had to be prepare and ready. They still need to form Voltron.  
  
Just because Zarkon was defeated doesn't mean the Empire was destroyed. Allura mentioned how Haggar survived. If the witch survived, then the Empire can't be destroyed. An Altean. But did the witch had that much power to control the Empire fleet? No, it can't be. There must be someone with much authority like Zarkon to lead. Who was it? Does he have an heir that they didn't heard of? He will need to ask Kolivan if he had any information about it. He had a suspicion that they were being observed in battles, but he cannot get the chill feeling that he was especially being watch. It creep him out.  
  
Allura mentioned from their last bonding session with the others about Haggar, but both her and Coran were stumped of who would be to lead. They have been asleep for 10,000 years so their knowledge are quite limited and outdated. But they cannot make their move until they are able to form Voltron.  
  
So far, it has been several fails where they had to make many jumps to get away from the Galra fleets. It was a miracle that they didn't have to deal with any Robeasts, but even without it, they were not at their full strength.  
  
They cannot let their enemy know about Shiro's disappearance nor the idea that they can't form Voltron with the pilot change-ups.  
  
The only person Keith had to deal most was Lance. For a guy who enjoyed putting some green goop on his face before bed and flirting with any pretty girls in sight, he was the most insecure person.  
  
He had to pilot Red. He wasn't happy. Blue wasn't happy. So does Keith and Red. But just like Keith with Shiro's words, the Lions had to listen to Black. She was their leader.

  
  
_Lance._

  
  
Keith sighed. He doesn't get the rivalry thing between them. How can Lance think he was rival to him? He was going to ask him next time in private about it. It was ridiculous.  
  
But then again, it made his life a bit more fun. They had their own bonding moment. A certain trust they had when they were together in missions when Shiro was leading. Lance was good with his thinking and his aim. It seems he was dubbed himself as 'Sharpshooter'.  
  
Keith thought it was a stupid nickname when he first heard it, but the more he watched Lance in battles, the more it fits. He's not going to admit to the idiot about it. It will only inflate his ego more.  
  
It took a fist fight, a slap from Allura, Red's ejections, and one big, tearful emotional moment for the whole team to actually bond. With one simple and common goal: to find Shiro (Well two. Can't forget finding Pidge's brother and father too).  
  
And one important promise that Keith will keep as their current leader. A promise to go home. Back to their planet Earth.  
  
Keith's train of thought was interrupted with a call. He sat up while sitting back on his bed and opened the video communication call.  
  
"Keith here. What's up, Coran?"  
  
"Keith!" as Coran just popped up from the corner of the screen. "The repairs and upgrades of the Castles will be complete in one Earth day. These Olkarians are amazing!"  
  
He smiled as Coran continued to chatter away about his past adventures. After several ticks, Coran took one deep breath and looked at Keith.  
  
"So, when do we start?"  
  
That's right. They had to pause their search to repair, maintain, and upgrade the Castle and the Lions after their several run-ins with several Galra fleets before arriving the Olkari planet.  
  
Keith closed his eyes for a short moment before opening up and staring straight at Coran.  
  
"When the repairs are done, we leave immediately."  
  
"Aye aye sir!" with a mock salute from Coran, the communication call ended.  
  
He took a long, deep breath and spun his body over and off of his bed while straightening his clothes. It was time to--  
  
Keith groaned and pinched his nose bridge. _There goes my training._  
  
A sudden, deep purr entered his mind. He smiled as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Thanks for informing me Black." as he headed towards her hanger with a grin.  
  
"Let's go find where Red has ejected Lance out this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next chapter will be Lance's POV. That one will be a longer chapter.


	3. The Blue Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This fic gave me another reason to rewatch the episodes again to find their dialogue. Since we never got to hear the meaning of Blue's, I just researched around and made my own version why he was chosen. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I was overwhelmed how much love this fic got. <3

Holy Mother of Quiznaks.  
  
Lance was mentally cursing while mumbling to himself about being cursed and definitely pick-on by a big red mechanical cat who just stood there watching his displeasure. He could hear her amused purring in his mind too!  
  
He huffed while he was careful to adjust his current and awkward position. At least, it wasn't in space or else he had no way to get back. With a heavy sigh, he hoped someone will come and rescue him, but until then, he'll just hang around a bit longer.  
  
But he didn't enjoy this sudden alone time as it got him to think more than he wanted to. It got him to think less of himself than he wanted to be remind of.

 

* * *

  
  
**_"Pidge is the hacker of our group."_**  
  
He groaned when Lance remember how Pidge was actually a girl. Her name was Katie, but with her current appearance, it doesn't have that 'Katie' vibe. He knew Pidge through Garrison and the one who always blew up whenever the instructors used the Kerberos mission as an example.  
  
He finally understood why. Her brother and father taken captive by the Galra along with Shiro. So far, they had very little leads about their whereabouts. But she has the skills to hack through any databases and her genius brain had helped them many times in several closed call situations.  
  
Only common thing they had was their love for video games. Other than that, she was like a little sister back home who would felt embarrassed at her older brother's antics. Pidge has a sharp tongue so she will say anything straight-up if it becomes annoying like recently.

  
  
  
_**"Damn it, Lance! You don't have to be someone else to feel important. Even if you have those flirtatious mind, you are like our mood maker of the group!"** _  
  
_**"You're just like my brother, Matt. Always teasing me, but with warm intentions."** _

  
  
He does miss his own family too. He finally understood what he was to Pidge. A friend and a brother she lost.

 

* * *

  
  
_**"Hunk's our mechanic. He's also a chef and just a pretty cool dude to hang out with."** _

  
  
The reasonable guy he ever met and was blessed to met him. He can be hilarious too whenever he was in his own pace or his inputs. He was an angel sent for his amazing cooking skills such as making the green space goo into some gourmet taste.  
  
He was the guy who would listen to him and if Lance didn't want to talk about anything, Hunk would just give a big bear hug as his silent response to 'I am here for you'. He had a big heart too. He was the voice of reason to the team.

  
  
_**"Lance, you should stop comparing yourself to us. You have traits that I don't have. In case you have forgotten, you did help keep myself firm to the ground whenever I start to panic."** _  
  
_**"Remember the mermaid planet we crashed land? Not only you saved me, but also, all the mermaid populations because of your quick-thinking. Your thoughts were calm during battles to find the solution. I can't even do that."** _

  
Lance smiled as he remembered more of their quirky (and sometimes dangerous) adventures together. He thought he was the one who relied on Hunk for support, but it seems he was Hunk's support too. It made him felt he was wanted.

 

* * *

  
  
_**"Shiro's our awesome leader."**_  
  
He was Lance's hero during his Garrison years. He wanted to be a pilot like Shiro, but his heart sunk when he was demoted as cargo pilot on top of what happened during the Kerberos mission. He felt excited when he heard he was promoted to fighter pilot, but only to find out why because of Keith's drop-out.  
  
But Shiro was like a mentor to Lance. Giving out encouraging words when they were down or during the outcomes of their missions. He was like a father figure to them with seniority and wisdom.  
  
  
  
_**"That's nice, Lance. That's why we bring our sharpshooter."**_  
  
He gave himself the nickname during the mission to Beta Traz with Pidge and Shiro. It had a nice ring to it because it felt like that he was someone who can contribute to the team too.  
  
He felt extremely proud when Shiro mentioned it when he made the shot to have Slav released before the airlock closed during their escape. It was an adrenaline rush. Shiro made him feel he's part of the team.

 

* * *

  
  
_**"And Keith is always doing things like flying into asteroid fields and black holes and cool junk like that."**_  
  
Keith always gets to do some cool things like he was the important person. A better fighter and pilot, it only made Lance feel inferior to him. He was like that in the Garrison and now, in Voltron. He wondered how the hell Keith got all the luck? Hence, the (one-sided) rivalry between them. He made anything and everything a competition with Keith so he can beat him.  
  
With each missions and unknown incidents occurred with Keith, the more he noticed the subtlety from his rival. After the Blade of Marmora, it became clear why and it made him feel like a complete insensitive jerk; but Keith made sure to continue his work as the Paladin even when Allura was ignoring him.  
  
When he saw how Allura acted towards Keith, he felt confused. He was mad at how she treated at Keith, but at the same time, felt sad and understanding why she would be like that. However, Lance knew Keith doesn't deserved the hatred thrown at him because of his blood and it was something he saw how conflicted Keith was to find out about it. Because to Lance, Keith was his rival and partner.

  
  
_**"Keith will be taking Shiro's role as the leader of Voltron."** _

  
He was the first to disagree with the decision even if it was already decided ahead. Shiro was their only leader and having Keith as one was like a punch in the gut. Keith was too hot-headed! They needed someone with a cool, composed mind to lead like him.  
  
Another slap in his face was their change-up with the Lions. Blue was his first and his baby. He had to pilot the Red Lion since Keith has to take Black. This time, it wasn't Shiro's nor Allura's decision, it was the Lion's. He heard it from Blue when he wanted alone time with her. She gave him reassurances with the transition.  
  
She was her pilot and wouldn't give up on him, but she told him it wasn't a forced decision as the Lions had been observing the whole situation before coming with their current conclusion. But it still felt wrong.  
  
He was frustrated. Red was being a jerk to him and the moment he finally got to pilot her, she ejected him when Lance badmouth her former pilot. It seems a habit to her to make life miserable to him and it was becoming an annoyance. How the hell can he pilot a temperamental Lion?  
  
They weren't able to form Voltron.  
  
It didn't end well during one of their training when he and Keith got into a fist fight and Allura breaking them apart by slapping them. They didn't talked for two Earth days until Keith pulled him aside with Allura, privately.

  
  
  
_**"Allura, can you repeat what you said to me to Lance? The true definition for being the Blue Lion's pilot?"** _  
  
_**"Yes, Keith. The Blue Lion needs a pilot who can stay true to himself with changes. Someone who has confidence and trust. Someone who can bring harmony and stability to the team. That's why you were chosen."** _

  
  
  
He broke down in front of them. He didn't believe he was that important to the team as he was more normal to them. It wasn't until he felt something foreign and yet, warm feeling coming from Keith when he hugged him.

  
  
_**"I told Red I trusted you with her after I asked Blue for permission. It's true we can't forced our bond with the Lions, but we can make new ones until we find Shiro."** _  
  
_**"Lance, you're someone I can trust with my life so stop belittling yourself.  You are better than that. After all, you are my rival."** _

 

* * *

 

  
  
He smiled. It felt special when Keith admitted their rivalry. He was someone worthy to his eyes. Although, he wasn't sure why he needed to get his approval. It wasn't like he wanted his attention. Not at all...  
  
Or does he? A different kind of attention. Somehow, his thoughts began to trail into another direction that was confusing his emotions. He would have a talk with Hunk about it.  
  
He heard a familiar roar and felt a huge breeze passing through his whole body above him when his blue eyes watched the Black Lion landing next to Red. It felt time paused when he watched Keith got out from Black and walking towards him with such grace. He stopped right below him with his helmet talking off as he shook his head to fluff out his mullet and looked up at Lance with a knowing smile.  
  
"I know you like to hang out a lot, but you didn't have to take it literally." as he watched Lance's body twisted like some kind of marionette puppet with the tree vines .  
  
Lance huffed, but smiled back. "You know me. I go with the flow and beside, how else I can get you out here and get some fresh air?"  
  
Keith shook his head. "Only you, Lance."  
  
He turned to Red and smile. "Hey girl. It's time to free Lance before his body gets sore from poor blood circulations."  
  
She roared loud at the sky as Lance watched Red then back to Keith who had a soft, gentle expression on his face with a warm smile.  
  
At that moment he knew what Keith was meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next up is Allura's POV.


	4. Princess Allura of Altea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Another quick update! Part 2 will be posted up later this weekend after I'm done with Chapter 4 for Inyeon fic. 
> 
> Thank you all for the love! I know most of you came for and I promised not to disappoint. I just want to set up the premise before I can move onto the main course. <3

_**"But, in time, I've grown to consider you and the paladins my family."** _

  
  
Her new family. After 10,000 years of sleep, she has a new family of her own. Odd alien creatures, indeed. Four male species and a female who dressed like her male counterparts. It confused Allura as to why. It shouldn't be a shame to dress like a female once in awhile.  
  
Allura tried to dress up the Green Paladin up which only ended up Pidge confining herself in the Green Lion until Allura gave up the idea. Allura pouted. She wanted another female to hang out with. At least, she has her Space Mice.

 

* * *

  
  
  
_**"I didn't know what to think."**_  
  
She didn't want to believe Shiro's words after being rescue. She thought his horrible wounds from Haggar made him delirious. It wasn't the case after coming out the healing pods. He wanted to talk with her and Coran privately.  
  
Allura didn't believe her ears along with Coran when Shiro told him how Keith piloted the Black Lion to save him. They had been surprised how deep Keith's bond was with Red many times when his Lion went out to save him on several occasions. But this, it can't be.  
  
Coran mentioned how Keith was able to sense the Blue Lion's presence on Earth when they first met in the Castle. Allura has her suspicion about Keith after their last escapades together in space. He has Galra blood in him, but how come he wasn't in that form at all? They don't have the chameleon ability like Alteans.  
  
She wanted to find out more about Keith's heritage as much the Red Paladin himself does. She wanted to find hope that there are more of her kind out there in the vast galaxy, hidden from Galra Empire's rule.

 

* * *

  
  
**_"You've proven, it's not what's in your blood. It's who you are that counts."_ **

  
  
_Keith._

  
  
She knew she shouldn't been blinded by her anger for what the Galras did. He wasn't like them. And yet, she gave him the cold shoulders for several vargas. It wasn't until she had a heart-to-heart talk with Coran and then Shiro when her eyes are cleared like the blue sky.

  
  
_**"Shiro's right, Princess. Keith has the potentials of being a leader. I've heard from Hunk how Keith placed his faith on Hunk when they were excavating scaultrites."** _  
  
_**"Not only that, he has the compassion of the Paladin's code to help others even if they are our enemies."** _

  
  
It struck her hard when she heard it. Compassion to the one race that destroyed her planet and wiped her family along with everyone else. How can she feel compassion to them?  
  
That was until Blade of Marmora members came into the picture where she finally saw that there are other Galras who wanted to take down Zarkon also. She had her doubts until that day.  
  
The day they took down Zarkon. Her reality shook when she was fighting the witch Haggar up close when she found out that Haggar was an Altean. An Altean siding with Zarkon? The one who injured Shiro? She didn't want to believe it. So much confusion and anger built up that she didn't think when she released her power onto the Command Center's dais.  
  
And then, Shiro vanished. Disappeared without a single trace after Zarkon's defeat. With only the Black bayard in its slot. Returned to its rightful place.  
  
How can Shiro knew his own demise? No one wanted to believe he was dead. But she made a promise to Shiro and she was going to keep that promise. It wasn't until a varga later that she had to announced Keith as their new leader.  
  
No, what surprised them all was the Lion's decisions. If Keith was the new leader, he would fly Black, but who will fly Red? Red was quite furious as she threw a tantrum and roaring in her hanger until Keith came to calm her, only to be scooped up in her mouth and placed up her shield barrier. She has never seen a Lion acted like that ever.  
  
The Castle shook when they heard another loud roar. It was Black. Red growled at her leader. Everyone was watching on the screen from Red's hanger as they saw each Lion roaring in argument match with Red.  
  
It wasn't until Lance walked up to Red and placed his hand on her shield barrier.

  
  
_**"Hey. I know you hated this as much I do, but you have to let Keith go. He's not going anywhere nor abandoning you. I'm not abandoning Blue either. She's my girl."** _  
  
_**"Once we find Shiro, you can have Keith all you want. Until then, open up and let him go. And don't worry, I'm keeping my blue Paladin uniform like our new leader who will keep his red. In honor to our sacred bond."** _

  
  
Red finally powered down her shield barrier and opened her mouth where Keith was sitting with his arms and legs crossed. Her body shivered when she heard a foreign purring in her mind and seeing Lance's knowing smile.  
  
He spoke to her with his mouth moving, but no sound.

  
  
_**"Please take care of Blue."** _

  
  
Coran wasn't too pleased to find out about Allura's new position as the Blue Lion's pilot. It became more complicated than before with her training along with finding solutions how to create a jump without Allura's presence. It seems Slav had an idea, but at the same time, was giving everyone a massive headache. His current reality was being a pain in the ass.  
  
Things gotten more hairy when they can't form Voltron during their bonding session. She noticed how Keith was learning his patience while Lance looked like he was about explode. She can't blame him after what Red did not too long ago and probably mad at her for slapping him too. She slapped Keith too, but he wasn't sulking like Lance was.  
  
It wasn't until Keith pulled her aside and had a long private talk about the team. He asked her what was Blue's true meaning since Lance had to interrupted her with his flirting. When those words came out of her mouth, she gaped and covered her mouth. Her eyes looked up to see Keith's gentle smile and a hand on her shoulder.

  
  
_**"You said so yourself, Princess. The Lions choose their pilots. They have been watching this before anyone noticed."** _

  
  
They finally land on the Olkari planet for their help with the Castle's maintenance and their knowledge of understanding with nature and technology. It was Pidge's idea when they needed another way for Black, Red, and Blue to bond with their new pilots. Pidge and Hunk got it lucky with their Lions.  
  
Keith gave Allura lessons on the controls of the Lion while Lance made pointers about Blue while trying to stay alive with Red. Keith was only out with them so he can keep an eye on Lance's safety. She has the tendency to eject Lance for some odd reason and she wouldn't tell him why. Allura giggled as she knew why. Blue told her when her former pilot came to her on his free time to rant about Red.  
  
Apparently, Lance has a certain feeling with their new leader and Red didn't like it. Who knew the Lions are compatible of jealousy? Blue purred and said it's just Red and not to worry to much about it. It seems Red does that to her previous Paladin before Keith so it wasn't new to the Lions.  
  
"Princess! How's your practice?" as a video screen popped in front of her.  
  
She was resting in the forest near the river stream while sitting underneath the tree with Blue close to her.  
  
"It has been well, Coran. I'm starting to understand the controls and weaponry. It felt so much different than flying the Castle." as she stretched out her arms.  
  
"Good thing you have the Blue Lion. I've got a call from Keith that he's out with Black to retrieve a damsel in distress from a big red cat."  
  
Allura chuckled happily. "Poor Lance."  
  
Coran rubbed his mustache and curling it. "Hopefully, Lance can get Red to stop ejecting him randomly. It's weird."  
  
"Oh Coran. You wouldn't understand a girl's heart."  
  
Coran blinked and scratched his head. "Any who Princess, I've spoken to Keith about the Castle's repairs and he said we can leave immediately after completion."  
  
"Got it, Coran. Make sure you do a quick check-up with Slav with the new system upgrade. We will need it in due time."  
  
"Aye aye, Princess! Coran out!" the video screen closed out.  
  
She stood up when she saw the Black Lion flying over her and away. She giggled and looked at Blue.  
  
"Shall we go check too?"  
  
Blue gave a happy purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next chapter will be the final chapter and it will be Pidge's and Hunk's.


	5. The Green and Yellow Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's and Hunk's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that's the final chapter for Part 1! I will have Part 2 up very soon!
> 
> Thank you all for the love!

_**"We all are made of the same essence."** _

  
  
First, it was her brother and father missing, and now, Shiro disappeared. Twice. Pidge wonders if she was curse to lose those she loved and cared. She kept herself busy with locating them with several sleepless nights and skipping meals. It made everyone worried, but no one more than her new leader, Keith.  
  
She had some doubts about Keith as leader and wondered how he would act. He's no Shiro and has this rivalry with Lance (more like Lance with Keith, but who's keeping track). He was hot-headed and an emo person. But she knew she would trust Shiro's judgement because Shiro was like another older brother to her. Shiro always letting her grow and learn while watchng on the sideline.  
  
How would Keith do? She found out one night after he and Lance had an actual fist fight in the training room when Keith found her in Black Lion's hanger. She wanted to find out from Black's feed about Shiro's sudden disappearance and for Keith, it was to establish a bond.

  
  
_**"Pidge, you should rest better. I understand your genuine intentions, but you have to give your mind and body the needed rest."** _  
  
_**"No Keith. I want to find them as soon as possible. I--"** _

  
  
It surprised Pidge. She blinked when Keith hugged her from behind and resting his forehead on top of her head. She could feel his steady breathing.

  
  
_**"They would be sad if they see you like this, Pidge. I want to find them soon too, but we cannot rush into things when we are still shock."** _  
  
_**"Keith...."** _  
  
_**"All I am saying is that we work better with a clear mind and resting is part of our work. As Shiro would say."** _

  
  
Her body slumped and her head tilted forward as Pidge placed one of her hand on Keith's arm. She gave a little nod.

  
  
_**"My father used to hold me when I feel sad. Can I hug you, Keith?"** _

  
  
Keith gave a small smile and nodded as he released his grip which Pidge immediately turned to him and gave a tight embrace while burying her face on his chest. He patted her head while stroking her short brown hair. That same night, he told Pidge a bit about his past and how he met Shiro. He was opening up to her as she was to him.  
  
She felt better the next day feeling refreshed and clear-minded. Keith was right as she was greeted with a smile from him when she walked in the main deck. It was the day when things got a whole lot interesting with change-ups.  
  
Pidge got to tease Lance more than before and would find herself snickering whenever Red did something to Lance. She asked Green Lion about Red's behavior and Green told her that Red usually acted like that when she was jealous.

  
  
_How can a sentinel Lion can evoke the emotion of jealousy?_

  
  
Green only purred in response and told Pidge about Lance's feeling about Keith. She smiled wide and chuckled as she told Green that Keith can be quite dense in the love sector. Maybe she would help point Keith in the right direction. He deserved to be love after their bonding awhile back. She would have to bring Hunk into her scheme.  
  
And speaking of the devil, Hunk just walked in with a tray full of food for her. Sometimes, she forgets to eat.

 

* * *

  
  
Hunk smiled as he knew Pidge would be in Green's hanger. That girl always forget to eat when she's into something. This time, it was repairs and slight upgrade with all the Lions. He placed the tray on her table and watched her typing away on her computer where he found a chair nearby and sat close to her.  
  
Pidge looked a lot better after she finally got to sleep. It was thanks to Keith. He knew it was him since he was walking through the corridors and took a glance in Black's hanger since it was still lighted. He was curious and saw them hugging. More like Keith was comforting Pidge. He never saw her vulnerable before.  
  
He knew everyone has their doubts about Keith being the leader, but for Hunk, he didn't. He got to see firsthand how he can responsible and reliable like Shiro. It was when they had to be inside of the Weblum's stomach. They had their small talks when they were in Yellow Lion.  
  
What Hunk truly saw was when they were inside the Weblum when he felt that Keith was like a leader.

  
  
_**"We're gonna need that big brain of yours if we want to make it through."** _

  
  
He freaked out in the Weblum's stomach. It was disgusting and creepy, but Keith didn't sugarcoat their experience. He was straight-forward and yet, supportive. Keith counted on him and trusted him. Without his words of encouragement, they wouldn't be here now. They wouldn't been able to defeat Zarkon.  
  
Plus, he was able to make some crack jokes. He liked the subtle changes in Keith.  
  
He raised a brow in suspicion when Pidge spun her chair, facing him, and smiling happily like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"You're creeping me out, Pidge, with that smile."  
  
"Everything is fine, Hunk. I overheard from Coran that we're leaving tomorrow so I am going over the calculations once more before take off. So, have you noticed a change in Lance?"  
  
Hunk rubbed his chin while humming. "Not much. If you're talking about his small crush with Keith, Yellow told me when I asked her about Red's behavior."  
  
"Should we help Lance since we know how Keith is?" as she scooted closer.  
  
"I'm not sure we should meddle in their affairs. It's---"  
  
They were interrupted with a call signal and Pidge accepted the call when Keith appeared in the holographic screen.  
  
"Pidge, I need you and Hunk to run a couple of checks in the Castle's system with Coran and Slav before we leave the planet tomorrow."  
  
"Got it, Keith! Where are you going now?" as she looked at Hunk and back at Keith.  
  
Keith smiled. "Retrieving Lance. Apparently, he's hanging out somewhere in the forest with Red."  
  
Pidge chuckled while Hunk shook his head.  
  
"Sometimes, I don't get Red either. She wasn't like this until Lance piloted her. I asked a reason from both of them and neither gave me an answer."  
  
_You're the main reason, Keith._ As both Hunk and Pidge gave the same thought.  
  
"We have a long day tomorrow so I want everyone to rest up tonight. I'll see you both in a couple of ticks."  
  
Call disconnected. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, let's help Lance with this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I will see you all in Part 2!


End file.
